Maybe courts aren't that bad
by Ieeerr
Summary: Logan looked up and saw the most gorgeous green eyes he had ever seen. 'Finally'  He stood up and took 2 steps towards the twenty-year-old, tall, blond, fine-looking police officer. -JUST READ. :3


**So I was in court today.. While I was waiting I wrote this.**

**Well, part of this actually. I just continued writing once I was home. :P**

**ENJOY!**

"Hi, I have an appointment at 11:45."

"Mr. Henderson?" The woman asked.

"Yes."

"You can walk towards counter 2."

"Thank you."

Logan looked up and saw 2 people looking at him. They were security guards and they were standing next to a security gate.

"Place your wallet and phone here." The man said, pointing to a basket.

Logan put his wallet and phone in the blue basket, and then walked through the gate. Luckily nothing went off. _Of course it doesn't go off! I have nothing to hide. _

"You're good to go. Don't forget your stuff." The security woman said.

"Thanks."

Logan grabbed his wallet and phone and walked towards counter 2.

"Hey, I have an appointment at 11:45." Logan said for the second time in 5 minutes.

"What's your name?" The woman behind the desk asked when she looked up.

"Henderson. Logan Henderson."

She looked at the list in front of her and when she found his name she marked it by putting a cross in front of the name.

"You can take a seat in the waiting room around the corner. You're expected at courtroom 4."

"Thanks."

Logan walked to the waiting room and took a seat on an empty chair, far away from all the other people. He looked at the people who were already there and tried to listen what they were saying. There was -what looked like- a sixteen-year-old man talking to a lawyer. Apparently he had had a fight with a police officer. "But **he** attacked **me**!" Logan heard the sixteen-year-old say. Logan rolled his eyes. _Yeah, sure. _He thought

He looked around in the waiting room again and this time he focused on a couple talking Turkish to each other. He found it very interesting to listen to people who were talking in another language. Obviously he didn't know what they were saying, but it just sounded so ..beautiful.

Logan was all by himself, he had no one to talk to. He had thought of bringing someone but he couldn't think of anyone. He didn't have any friends, his sister was too young and his parents only cared for their work. But he didn't really mind. He was eighteen and he could take care of himself. And besides, he didn't feel comfortable about bringing anyone anyway.

Logan was in court because he had missed too much school days. He missed so much because of his depression, he couldn't bring himself to do anything. He was locked up in his room all day, just talking to his internet friends who lived all over the world.

He had agreed with his attendant from child protection to send his case to court. If they didn't send it, Logan would only got 6 months of guidance, with this they could make it 1 or 2 years. It would be more effective if he got that guidance for 1/2 years.

It wasn't a punishment. It wasn't the intention to get Logan in jail or to give him a community service. He hadn't done anything wrong. Yet, while he was sitting here, he felt like criminal. He almost thought that he had killed someone but forgot about it somehow.

The cases before him should have been difficult, since they all took very long. Logan waited and waited. He watched everyone that walked by. From the police officers, to the lawyers, to the crying people who just heard bad news. Four hours went by, his bum hurted from sitting so long and he was starting to get tired from just waiting.

"Mr. Henderson?"

Logan looked up and saw the most gorgeous green eyes he had ever seen. _Finally! _ He stood up and took 2 steps towards the twenty-year-old, tall, blond, fine-looking police officer. _How come I haven't seen him walking by?_ He asked himself.

"I'm the one who's gonna help you during this court. I'm police officer Schmidt. But please call me Kendall."

He offered Logan his hand and Logan shook it shyly

"H-hi. I'm Logan."

Officer Schmidt looked down while Logan looked up and they locked eyes. They both smiled at each other.

"You're nervous, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm very nervous. I know this is to help me but I can't help but think otherwise when I'm here."

"I know, I'm sorry about that." The officer placed his arm around Logan and gently squeezed his shoulder.

They walked in. The room looked amazing. It was nothing like in the movies. There were three ladies sitting behind a desk, two of them were next to each other and the other one was a little farther away.

Across from them there was another desk with four chairs. Logan took the second chair and Kendall sat down next to him.

The three ladies greeted them and Logan nodded his head and smiled in response while Officer Schmidt said 'Hi'.

The lady in the middle started to talk. She explained what was happening and what would happen while they were in that room. While this lady talked and asked things, the one next to her typed everything we said. The other one just looked and nodded.

It wasn't scary at all. They were actually understanding, nice ladies.

Then there was a question that made Logan emotional. Logan had tears in his eyes and his voice was shaking. He looked to the side and saw Officer Schmidt looking at him. "It's okay." Officer Schmidt said. He placed his hand on Logan's knee, softly running his thumb along the fabric of his jeans, feeling his body underneath it.

Logan relaxed a bit and continued his story.

The whole thing only took for about 20 minutes and everything went well. Logan and Kendall would share a flirty look every once in a while, which made Logan forget where he was for a second. But he quickly came back to Planet Earth when he heard the judges give Logan the 1 to 2 year guidance this was all about, Logan cheered inside when he heard that.

The judges told Logan and Officer Schmidt to go, so they did. Before they walked out all three ladies wished Logan good luck in the future. Logan thanked them and turned around to follow Kendall.

Kendall took Logan to a quiet place and started to talk.

"Logan, I'm very happy it ended like this. I wish you nothing but the best." Kendall's hands were resting on Logan's shoulders while they were looking into each others eyes.

"Thanks, thanks for all the help."

Officer Schmidt pulled Logan into a hug and when they pulled away Logan wanted to lean up and kiss Officer Schmidt's cheek, but he decided against it. It wouldn't be a very good idea.

"You're welcome, Logan." Officer Schmidt leaned down and kissed Logan on the cheek.

Logan was blushing when he and Kendall locked eyes again. Logan loved that Kendall dared to kiss him when he was too scared to do it. They both giggled and smiled at each other.

"Can I ask you something?" Officer Schmidt asked after a few seconds of staring.

"Of course."

"Logan, I like you and I wanna help you. Outside of this building, I mean."

"How do you think you can help me?"

"I hope by asking you out and be your friend ..and maybe even your boyfriend." He whispered the last part.

"W-what?" Logan didn't expect that at all.

"Unless you don't want to or.. if you're not.. interested in ..men, of course. But I would love to help you even if it was as just a friend. I won't do anything you don't want. If you don't wanna be my friend or .._my boyfriend_, I'll just leave you alo—"

Logan leaned up and shut Kendall up by softly pecking his lips.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Kendall asked when they pulled away.

"Yes." Logan said softly.

They both smiled.

***Two and a half**** years later***

"Kendall! Oh my god! I can't believe I graduated!"

"I'm so proud of you, Logie! So proud!"

Logan squealed and jumped into Kendall's arms. He placed kisses all over Kendall's face. Kendall just smiled and enjoyed his hyperactive boyfriend.

"You're so cute."

"No, you are!"

This time Logan found Kendall's lips and kissed him passionately.

"I'm so proud of you baby. I'm gonna take you out to dinner. Go take a shower and be ready in like, an hour."

"Okay." Logan pecked Kendall's lips one last time before running towards the shower.

While Logan was in the shower Kendall walked towards the drawer in their shared bedroom. He pulled out a little black box. He opened it and sighed. _I'm finally gonna ask him. I've waited so long for this. We've been together for 2 years and 4 months, 4 months ago was our 2 year anniversary. Our little private party was amazing. We have lived together for 6 months now. And soon I'm gonna be able to call him my man. Mine and mine only. _Kendall sighed at the thought.

One hour later they stepped inside the restaurant. They had the time of their lives, they were smiling like idiots when they were talking about all the memories they shared together.

"I'm gonna go to the toilet." Logan stood up and pecked Kendall's lips.

"Okay."

Kendall sighed and reached into the pocket of his jeans. He grabbed the box and opened it to look at the ring.

Logan came walking back so Kendall quickly closed the box. When Logan sat down in his chair, Kendall cleared his throat.

"Logan," Kendall started, slowly getting up from his chair to get in front of Logan on one knee.

"Kendall! Oh my god!" Logan said shocked, covering his own mouth, when he saw what Kendall was doing and holding.

"Logan, ever since the day I saw you, there at that damn court, I wished that one day I could do this, and here we are. You let me help you. You let me be your friend _and boyfriend. _We've been together for a little over 2 years, six months ago we moved into our own place and now I think it's time for the next step. I think we're ready to take it to the next level. Logan, you're my everything. My little boy, my Logie. You're my best friend, my boyfriend, my partner and my soulmate. I love you with everything I am. Logan, lovely, lovely, Logan, will you marry me?"

Kendall looked Logan straight in the eyes during the whole speech and they were both crying.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, I wanna marry you!"

Kendall shoved the ring onto Logan's ring finger before Logan jumped on Kendall causing them to collapse on the restaurant floor. Logan was lying on top of Kendall kissing him. All the people in the restaurant were clapping and cheering but neither of them noticed, they only had eyes for each other.

After a few minutes of making out they both look up. "Oops, I kinda forgot we were here." Kendall said laughing. The people who were still watching them laughed as well, while Logan buried his face in Kendall's chest and groaned.

"He's shy." Kendall told the people.

They all 'Awhh-ed'

Kendall and Logan stood up again and continued their dinner, now as fiancées.

2 hours later they were home.

"Kendall, make love to me?" Logan asked when they were lying in bed, cuddled up and naked.

Kendall didn't respond, instead he just went to lie on top on Logan. He leaned down and captured Logan's lips in a hot yet loving kiss. Logan immediately kissed back. Kendall started to pushed his hips down and softly wiggled them. He humped Logan until they were both hard.

"I want you now." Logan moaned.

Kendall raised his hand to his own mouth and started to suck on his own fingers. Logan moaned at the sight.

Kendall pushed the blanket off them and the bed. He opened Logan's legs and hooked them over his own shoulders.

"Ready?"

Logan nodded. He felt Kendall push one of his wet fingers inside him, slowly stretching him. After a minute of so Kendall pushed the other saliva wet finger inside him as well.

"Ohhhh Kendall!" Logan moaned.

Kendall started to finger Logan hard and roughly, brushing his long fingers over Logan's prostate every time.

"Kendall! Kendall! I'm gonna come!" Logan moaned after a while.

Kendall immediately stopped and pulled his fingers out Logan's ass completely.

"Kendalll! Why did you stop?"

"I didn't want you to come yet."

Logan shivered when he saw Kendall spit in his own hand. He started to spread his own saliva over his own cock.

"There we go." Kendall whispered.

He carefully pushed his cock inside Logan. He stopped all movements for a moment until Logan told him he could move again.

It started slow but soon Kendall was pushing and pulling in and out Logan roughly. He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend. Logan raised his arms and hugged Kendall tight, he pulled Kendall close when he tilted his head back. Kendall saw this as opportunity to give Logan a nice hickey. He leaned down and started to suck and bite on Logan's neck. Logan was moaning uncontrollably.

"Ooooh, Officer Schmidt, fuck me hard!"

Kendall quickened his pace and hit Logan special spot over and over.

"YES, RIGHT THERE!" Logan screamed.

"Logie, I'm so close!" Kendall mumbled against Logan's neck.

"Me toooooo!" Logan moaned when he pushed his finger nails into Kendall's back.

They both moaned each others name when they climaxed. Kendall stayed on top of Logan, with his member still inside him until they both catched their breath again.

Kendall pulled out and rolled off Logan. He sat up to grab a cloth to clean them, especially Logan, up. But he got a better idea. He leaned down and licked Logan's stomach clean. He scooped all Logan's sperm up and then returned to Logan's mouth. Kendall kissed Logan still with his sperm in his mouth. Their tongues swirled together. Logan tasted his own sperm and moaned. They pulled away and swallowed everything.

"Do you like your own sperm?"

"It tastes nice, I guess. I like yours better though."

Kendall smiled and leaned down to kiss him one more time.

"Owh, and Logan. Even though I'm not Officer Schmidt anymore, I love it when you call me that during our love making sessions. It sends a tingle down my spine." Kendall said while he wrapped his arms around Logan's waist from the side.

"Then I'll continue to do that." Logan smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead.

Logan wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and Kendall sighed happily. Logan played with the ring on his left ring finger behind Kendall's head. They just stared at each other for a while, but then Logan broke the silence.

"I'm so exited to be your man. I can't wait to be Logan Schmidt. Logan Schmidt, it sounds amazing."

"Yeah, it actually does. I love you, Logan Schmidt."

"I love you too, _Officer_ Schmidt."

Kendall looked at him with a raised eyebrow and an evil smile.

"Hmmm, I think I need to arrest someone right here." Kendall started a tickle fight making Logan scream and laugh all at one. He climbed on top of Logan and sat down on his hips still tickling Logan all over his bare torse.

"Kendall! Stop! Stooooop!" He said between laughs. He tried to push Kendall off him but he failed.

Kendall finally stopped. He stood up to grab their blanket. Once he had it he lied on top of his soon-to-be-husband again and they cuddled all night, whispering sweet things to each other.

"I love you so much, Kendall. I don't know where I would have been without you. I have a social life again, instead of just living in my bedroom. I have a partner for life, I'm madly in love and happy. You changed my life."

"I love you too, baby. I love you so much. I've never been so happy before. You complete me. I'm so happy I was able to help. I'm never gonna let you go, sweetie."

They shared a passionate kiss and then closed their eyes. It wasn't long before they were asleep, both dreaming about everything that happened that day and the future they had together.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this. I really like it. :D**** Some of the court part actually happened. Not all of it though.. meh, whatever. I hope you liked this! :D**

**Reviews would mean a lot. ~LOVE.**


End file.
